A Black Stain
by BitterTruthYouCantAvoid
Summary: "...Something and for a moment stood, before plummeting down..."


a short story i was assigned 2 write in school w/ a shock/surprise ending... its kinda hard 2 xplain & if u read it i hope it wont b 2 strange & yes it is actually a fanfic... disguised as a school work w/ 'random names' hope its kinda like-able :O

Hetalia + characters all belong to Himaruya Hidekaz

'_Day 01, Year XXXX_

_I've been told writing like this is good for you from a very hyper friend. I actually decided to take his advice. Which is seemingly insane, but the best I can do since I can't express myself very well. In my world people have gone in and out, in and out. There is only one individual who I know has stayed there and has been constant ever since I was born.' _

He sits in a coffee shop alone, takes a drink out of the cup sitting on the table next to the book he has just closed. The glances he constantly keeps shooting towards the door make him look like he is expecting someone, yet no one has shown face. Then finally, "There you are." "Yes, I'm here now, sorry that I'm running so late." "It is alright, do you want to grab some coffee before we go?" "I believe that would be nice." The cashier looks up at the man that approaches him; he is young, around twenty, a medium height with shoulder length black hair, and deep grey-green eyes. The man sitting behind the counter eyes the one who approached him oddly, and tries to take a small peak around him in an attempt to see the person this black haired stranger was talking to, he sees nobody though. "Coffee, please." A somewhat low voice tells him, as he is handed a credit card. "Uh, yes! Right away! _How odd, I never heard the door open. Maybe I should follow this guy? My shift's over anyway… _Here's your coffee, sir." A nod was all he received as the man headed for the door. "Here's your coffee, just the way you like it." "Thank you, I do appreciate it." _"My God! There's no reason to follow him… There's definitely something wrong with that guy… I've got to call someone, the police probably, but I don't have a name… Wait his credit card! What was the name on it? Ah! That's right, I remember…" _

A knock sounded throughout the only occupied room on the third floor of an otherwise full and lively apartment complex. "Yes?" "Are you-" The man at the door suddenly jerked his head around as if listening to something. "Yeah, please wait a sec okay? There's someone at the door for me." "Whom were you just speaking to?" "My friend… Hey what're you doing!" "You! Hold him. You! Search the entire place!" "What do you want from us? What do we have? What've we done?" "Stop struggling, my squad and I have been informed by someone that you were acting 'very strange' while in a public place today. This can be very easy or very hard but that all depends on you, got that?" "You're police aren't you? If you know who we are, check your records! We haven't done anything!" "No one, sir." "Where's my friend? He's here, don't just say he's not-"

"He's living alone- no relatives, doesn't have a police record, but obviously has no idea that he has a form of schizophrenia, paracusia, he needs treatment. Officer, your actions were very uncalled for, I mean totally, completely unnecessary! We'll keep him here at the hospital though, he seems like he'll be an easy case, but I can't predict anything. It's good that he was caught early on though, if it got further he could've grown to be destructive."

"Doctor, I must say I am so glad I chose to study under you, you've done an amazing job with that man." "Oh? Thank you, you're a very good student yourself." "He really has improved, he hasn't said a word about 'his friend' and it's only been a matter of weeks! Just look, he's sitting there on the rooftop so calmly…"

"Hey!" Black hair blowing in the breeze, he suddenly heard a voice, one that seemed very familiar and warm. "Wait, how did you get in? They said that you weren't allowed to visit me." "I was able to persuade them, aren't you glad I'm here now?" "Glad? More than that!" "Look, I've found you a way out, come on!" He got up, slowly and began to run, following that voice he loved and trusted so much. He reached out as he neared the top of… Something and for a moment stood, suspended before hurtling down…

A beeping noise filled the ears of a short- haired blonde, blue- eyed man of twenty. He could tell he was sweating; it was a cold, fearful, and shocked sweat, what it was from, he could not figure out. As he attempted to move he groaned and decided that lying still was a better idea. Voices started making their way into his ears through the constant beeping that was starting to give him a pounding headache. "I TOLD you not to put him on stronger meds! I came here to check on my only brother, and then you say I can't go in because the meds YOU put him on were making him have 'nightmares' that were causing… Roderich, I allowed you to go as far as the meds you asked me for permission to give him, but then you go and sneak in some stronger ones? You do know I was very hesitant in allowing you to give him the meds you asked me about. You are so lucky you're a family friend otherwise I would've sued you for more than all of the doctors' equipment in this building." "I'm sorry, Gilbert, but in order for him not to get any worse in the state he was in I had to give him those. Would you have wanted to lose your brother forever?" The other grew silent, "Gil, look…" "Doctor, your patient has woken." "Hey Roddy," The doctor twitched as his friend called him an the old nickname, "Allow me to go in there first before you run all your little tests, that's the _least_ you can do." He nodded his approval.

"Hey…" The blonde stared at him for a moment then softly, in a kind of slurry mess, murmured, "Brother? What happened?" "You've been in a coma, West."


End file.
